gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy
(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy is a mash up featuring (You Drive Me) Crazy by Britney Spears and Crazy by Aerosmith. It will be featured on the second episode of Season 4, Britney 2.0. It will be sung by Jake and Marley.Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Lyrics Of (You Drive Me) Crazy Baby, I'm so into you You got that somethin, what can I do Baby, you spin me around The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground Every time you look at me My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see You drive me crazy I just cant sleep Im so excited, I'm in too deep Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night Tell Me, you're so into me That i'm the only one you will see Tell me, i'm not in the blue That i'm not wastin, my feelings on you You drive me crazy I just cant sleep Im so excited, I'm in too deep Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night Crazy, I just can't sleep I'm so excited, I'm in too deep Crazy, But it feels alright Every Day and Every Night You drive me crazy I just cant sleep Im so excited, I'm in too deep Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night You Drive Me Crazy (You drive me crazy baby) Ohh..Crazy, But It Feels Alright Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night Lyrics of Crazy Come here, baby. You know you drive me up the wall The way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull. Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love. And it always seems you got somethin' on your mind other than me. Girl, you got to change your crazy ways. You hear me? Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train, And that you're headin' out to Hollywood. Girl, you been givin' me that line so many times It kinda gets like feelin' bad looks good. Yeah. That kinda lovin' turns a man to a slave. That kinda lovin' sends a man right to his grave. I go crazy, crazy baby, I go crazy. You turn it on, then you're gone. Yeah, you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby. What can I do, honey? I feel like the color blue. You're packin' up your stuff, And talkin' like it's tough And tryin' to tell me that it's time to go. Yeah! But, I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that over coat. And it's all a show. Yeah! That kinda lovin' makes me wanna pull down the shade. Yeah! That kinda lovin', yeah, now I'm never, never, never gonna be the same. I go crazy, crazy baby, I go crazy. You turn it on, then you're gone. Yeah, you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby. What can I do, honey? I feel like the color blue. I'm losin' my mind, girl, cause I'm goin' cra... I need your love. Honey, yeah! I need your love. Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby, I'm losin' my mind, girl, cause I'm goin' crazy. Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby. You turn it on then, you're gone. Yeah, you drive me... Ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh, ooh, Ow, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, now baby, baby, baby, baby Videos